Twirling, Knives, and Piano Playing
by Maeverick
Summary: Misa Misa isn't nearly as stupid as she comes across. She may like singing, twirling and giggling, but underneath it all, there lies a rather dark, morbid interior, capable of real murder, not the death note kind. Future LxMisa. T for blood
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Late on Christmas eve, I was feeling bored, not tired, and a little sadistic, so here you are. My version of Misa.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or Misa would have been a lot more like this, and a lot less like the spazzy giggling fan girl she was.**

I adjusted my fake glasses, and thats when I saw him. Using the shinigami eyes I'd bargained half of my life for, I read his name: Light Yagami. His handsome brown eyes flashed around dangerously, seeming to be looking for someone. I giggled after he was out of sight. The very person he was searching for was none other than little old me, Misa Amane! _Thats him,_ I thought to myself, _thats Kira! _I was finally coming face to face with my savior/idol, and my heart was nearly thumping out of my chest. I smiled, and pulled out my note book. I pulled out my note book (not the death note) and wrote down his name, smiling contentedly. Kira was, and is every thing to me. I could feel the power of my obsession with him consuming me. Yes, I must do everything I can to help him, even if it takes my life to do it. I remembered that fateful day... Kira had certainly gotten me out of a bind.

"Misa, come down here! You have a client!" My father shouted, ordering me to my place. Great, another sleazy, disgusting guy wanting a blow job. I sighed sadly, and walked down the stairs, adjusting my thigh highs. A tall, greasy looking balding man smiled when he saw me, and I felt bile rising in my throat. .

"No, I'm done." I pulled the knife out from its thigh sheathe. After all, the slimy guy should get something for what he payed for. I pointed the knife at him.

"You- out." He didn't ask twice, knowing better than to question a cute gothic lolita girl on matters of life and death- they meant nothing to me.

"Misa, why?"

"You think I want to go on being your whore, sleeping with all these trashy men every night? No, I'm done." I smiled, and cut his throat, left to right as Jack the Ripper had once done to his victims. When the still warm body of my father fell to the ground, I pulled up his shirt, slicing the belly open in a clean line. The guts steamed as they felt the cold air enter the sacred passages. I didn't know what I was looking for, but I took some pieces of the insides out, skipping over to put them in the freezer. There you go, Father. Now I just have to wait for Mother. If she ever gets home. I dragged Father's body into the kitchen cabinet, being sure to leave no traces of my DNA on him, and smiled.

"Goodbye Father." I smiled, cocking my head to once side, and kicking the body just for the hell of it. Within a few hours, mother returned. She was a drug and alcohol addict, just as bad as father for leaving me with him. She would be my true masterpiece though, I'd googled anatomy of a woman's body more than a few times, and I also knew that Jack the Ripper was known for taking the uteruses of his victims. She stumbled in the house drunkly, fumbling her hands around for cigarettes. I pinned her against the wall, and took out my necklace, the one with the supposedly fake knives, and slit her throat in the same fashion that I'd done my Father's. I took the body, and dragged it over to the table, where I placed it, taking out a butchers knife, and cutting open her stomach as well, I reached inside, feeling around with my fingers for the instrument that had brought me into the world. Silly mom, you should have known better. I smiled to myself as I found it, clenching my hands around it, I pulled my mother's uterus out in a bloody pulp. I considered freezing this as well, but decided against it. Then I took the ribbon from my hair, and tied it around the wide part, tying this to the center piece lamp, hanging there limply. Now to get into character. I ran up the stairs, and then walked down them, screaming. I immediately ripped my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed 9-1-1.

"M-Mr. Police officer? My f-family. Dead-" I felt sobs beginning to rip through me, and like the actress I was, I threw in a little sniffle, attempting to come across as strong and martyr like to the cop. When I was done, I flipped closed my cell phone, grinning triumphantly. Skipping around in the pools of blood, I began to sing.

"Be careful what you do, cause god is watching your every move.

Hold my hand in the dark street, for if you do I know that I'll be safe

Even if I'm far away and alone, I can be sure you will find me there

This I know.

You draw me close for a while, so quiet.

You tell me everything.

If I forget what you say, then you come to me and tell me again.

Yes you tell me once again.

But what happens when, I know it all then what should I do after that?

What then?" I twirled, around and around, throwing my hands up in the air gleefully, and when I reached the end of song, I wiped my hands in my mother's blood, straddling the piano bench, and pounding out the chords, and eventually collapsing on top of the piano, cackling maniacally. When the police came, I shook, and I cried. I was the broken, beautiful, innocent little girl, and my client of that day was the offender. When they asked me if I wanted him behind bars, I told them I couldn't ask for anything more, demurely giggling, and putting a hand over my mouth. I soon after began my career as a singer actress, honing my skills in case I were ever to kill someone again. Then, right before my parent's supposed murderer was about to give his testimony, which would probably cause some problems for me, he died of a heart attack. Thank you Kira. I may have to kill you, but once I find you, you'll be a good play toy for a little while. I soon after was put in a life and death situation, and received a Death Note of my very own. Although I wasn't interested in carrying on Kira's "noble work," I did believe that it could be used to my advantage, and began killing all of my old clients, being sure to turn the ones who weren't already criminals into them, by making them rob convenience stores and what not. I knew all of their names, for Father hadn't let me charge money for my services, I had another price. Names, and dearest secrets. They whispered in my ears, there true names, darkest fantasies, most humble desires, and when I killed them all, I was sure to give them what they wanted first, be it sex, money, or just a donut. So it was with all of this in mind, that I set out on my quest to find Kira. However, I ended up finding a bit more.

**Authors Note: How do you feel about this wonderfully crazy Misa? Like her? Hate her? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Authors note: Here we are, at chapter two. Do you like it? Say yes! Please?**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Thats why its FAN fiction. Emphasis on fan.**

I lurked in the shadows, watching him on his way home, walking. Every time he would turn around, I ducked behind a building or parked car. When we finally reached the alley, I ran up to him, and threw myself at him, knocking him to the ground. Straddling him, I looked down at his attractive face, which was currently looking just a little shell shocked.

"Light, right?" I said, casually tossing some loose bits of hair over my shoulder.

"Yes, I am Light Yagami."

"Yes, I am Misa Amane," I mocked, him stiffening my posture when I said this, before cackling a bit.

"What are you doing on top of me?"

"Depends," I smiled devilishly, and licked my lips.

"On what, exactly?" He sounded a bit strangled, so I figured maybe I should let up a bit with the teasing.

"Are you, Light Yagami, Kira?"

"What? Where did you get that idea?"

"So, you mean, by using that shocked tone, that you are?"

"No I-"

' "Don't worry about it, I've had like ten years of acting classes, there's no vocal tone I can't decipher."

"I'm not Kira."

"Hate to tell you, but you are. And I'm the second Kira," I smiled at him again, winking, but he only stared at me blanky, "Yeah, Light. Misa=Kira 2! Good job!" I mocked him enjoyably, resisting the urge to slap the stupid look off of his face. He thinks he's really something, doesn't he?

"Prove it."

"Now now, if Light gets too rude to Misa, she might have to get out her toys," I chided him gently for his behavior, reaching around my neck to get the knife necklace, and licked that as well, pouting my cherry red lips when I was done.

"Woah! Put that away!" He responded, startled at my weapon.

"Whatsa matter Light-y, didn't think I'd be able to protect myself, did you?" I shook my head condescendingly. He should know better than to underestimate a pop idol. None of us wanted all the body guards, so we had to be damn good at self defense.

"Not that, it just startled me. Show me your notebook."

"You first," I demanded.

"No, I just said notebook, so if you were a proxy hired by L, it would be a major clue for me to then give you the murder weapon." "You just said murder weapon, so if I was working for L, you'd already be caught." He sighed, looking away from me, as I was still sitting a top him.

"Its at my house."

"Well then Light, I guess its time to introduce me to your family." I elbowed him in the ribs, sparing no expense, as I rolled off him, being sure not to give him a view. I grabbed him by the hand, and he lead me to his house, as I skipped. Things were going just swimmingly. As he explained my presence to his family, I commenced to twirl around happily. I heard a remark from his sister, as I skipped up the stairs about being able to see my panties, and I laughed aloud. Light gave me an odd look, and took me up to his room.

"So, Light, your taking me up to your room?"

"Yes, Misa. I have no wrong intentions toward you."

"Well then. Wheres this notebook of which you speak?"

"I'll get it now. Turn around." I did, spinning with my foot out. I began humming the 3Oh!3 song 'Touchin on My,' which only came to mind because of the line "Show me yours, I'll show you mine." I heard him rustling around over there with something.

"Turn back around now Misa."

"Of course!" I trilled in a sing song voice. He held up a black notebook, with the words "Death Note" written on it. I then reached out to touch it, and a startling and large figure appeared behind him. He had an earring with a heart on it, and a large wide mouth grinning down at me.

"Turn around." I mocked him, winking. He sighed, and followed my orders. I reached down the back of my corset top, and took out my notebook. I tapped him on the shoulder, and he whirled around, looking startled. Rem wasn't there. Huh.

"Its a fake?"

"No, Light-y. Its real," I looked around for Rem, waiting for her to appear, "Rem! Come out come out where ever you are!" She finally did appear, smirking at Light contemptuously.

"Light Yagami. If you kill Misa, I will kill you," she announced in her deep, alto voice.

"Just for the record!" I chimed in happily, giggling. He looked angered.

"Well, Light. Be my boyfriend!"

"Misa, thats impossible. If L finds out that you are Kira, and I know you, the connection will be easy to make. If I do get seen with you in public, I'll have to see other girls as well."

"Oh no, Light-y. That won't do. I'll just kill them all! **I want you all to myself**." He sighed. Wow, for Kira, he really was just so dense.

"Okay, Misa."

"I'll try very, very hard to make you love me," I told him, voice dripping with sarcasm that he was too stupid to pick up on. He hugged me, and I controlled myself from shuddering away from his touch. I wondered if Light would ever discover my true motives. Probably not. Oh well!

**Authors note: Review, review, review! Or Misa will KILL YOU! **


End file.
